Blood and Silver
by Heavenly Wolf Of The Wind
Summary: Kagome's friends died in the last battle with Naraku. She's sent back to the dimension of the Shinobis. there, she's training to defeat narakus reincarnation. Will she defeat Naraku with friends and loved ones or will she die alone? Find out in Blood and Silver.
1. Kagome

Kagome's eyes stared blankly out into the pregnant sky, the clouds rolling and churning over each other. Her companion's lifeless bodies littered the blood stained ground, their lips parted in a soundless scream. Tears leaked out of her gray eyes in a rapid stream. The snow slowly began to fall, blanketing the several dead bodies. She army-crawled towards a glowing, over-sized pink marble as it glowed alluringly. she grasped it lightly. It burst into a thousand little pieces then spun in a circle. The shards formed into a human with long black hair and miko clothing with elegant armor.

"Midiroku... Why?" Kagome rasped out, her voice hoarse. Midiroku looked at her sadly.

"Rise, my child." She requested, her voice filled with love and power. Kagome rose robotically and bowed.

"yes, Midiroku." Midiroku shook her head.

"Do not bow, child for you are more powerful than I." Kagome straightened with blank eyes.

" Kagome, I know this may be difficult for you, especially now at this time of crisis, but another dimension needs your aid. Naraku has been reincarnated into the world of the Shinobi. You are the only one who can stop him. But I am afraid that he is stronger now, smarter. It will take help on this important mission. So don't hold back on making friends, child." Midiroku kissed Kagome on her forehead. They glowed and Kagome blacked out.

Kagome woke with a pained forehead tickled and her chest had a small weight on it. She opened her eyes, staring at a black tail swooshing back and forth on her head.

"Woof." Kagome sat up, knocking the little wolf down on her lap.

She stared at the little wolf. He was pure black with neon/midnight blue markings on his body. His tail and left back paw were tipped in blue. He had grey eyes that spoke of innocence. "Who're you?"

"Woof."

Kagome slapped her head. 'Stupid. It's a wolf, it doesn't speak.' "Well, come on, lets find out where we are." She stood up, putting the wolf on her shoulder.

Was it just her or were the trees really tall? She looked down. Her sleeves went inches past her hands, almost touching the ground. Her skirt kept slipping down, and her socks drooped sadly down past her ankles. Her eyes widened. "I'm a little kid!" She shrieked. The wolf pinned his ears down.

"Yes it seems so." A bored voice said behind her.

"Eek!" She whirled around. A dude with silver hair was reading an orange book while leaning against a tree. "Who are you?"

"Hm. C'mon, I need to take you to the Hokage." In a blur, Kagome and the little wolf were scooped up and sped towards a village.


	2. Naruto

A young girl groaned and opened her eyes. White walls greeted her. Suddenly an old and wizened face loomed over into her line of vision. His eyes crinkled in kind smile.

"Hello, young one. What is your name?"

"Err..." The girl tried to remember where she was from but it was all a haze. (Kay, Kakashi knocked her out on the way to kanoha. Thus when she woke up, she had lost all of her memories.) The old man nodded in understanding.

"what would you like to be called then?" He asked kindly.

The girl thought long and hard. " Mikazuki (new moon)... Sir." She nodded her head. The man nodded and gestured to the forgotten wolf nuzzeled in Mikazuki's (We're gonna call kagome that for a while, kay ^_^) neck

"Rya. His name is Rya." Mikazuki giggled. Rya (Dragon XD) Yawned and popped one eye open.

"Well, I am the Hokage, Mikazuki-san, and I have a few questions. My assistant, Ibiki, will come in in a minute, he will... read your mind, shall I say, to get specific information."

Mikazuki nodded. Rya 'hmphed' and sat on her head, shaking his in disapproval. The Hokage chuckled. A man with scars littering his face stiffly walked in, eyeing Mikazuki. He bowed to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama. Is this the girl?" He formally asked. The Hokage nodded.

"Mikazuki, this is Ibiki, He is the one that will answer some questions for me." The Hokage explained. Mikazuki nodded. Ibiki put a hand on Mikazuki's head and concentrated. Suddenly his eyes flew open.

"There's nothing... There." He said, his eyes wide. The Hokage nodded.

"That is all, Ibiki, This girl has lost her memory, so it is to be... Expected." The Hokage excused Ibiki. "Mikazuki, This is Naruto, you're going to live with him for a while." A young blonde with shocking blue eyes bounded into the room, beaming.

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzamaki, believe it!" He puffed out his chest proudly and held out his hand.

Mikazuki smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Mikazuki, and this is Rya. Pleased to meet you, Naruto" The Hokage smiled. 'He needs this. They both do... Stay safe, Kagome...'

**looks like the Hokage's got a secret ;) sorry it's so short, but hey, entertainment comes in small doses!**

**~Wolf of the Wind**


End file.
